


Hello

by moonciaohui



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, jeonghan is the number one jungyu fan, jungyu being soft boys, lapslock, mingyu rlly loves junnie okay, this is pretty awful but who else will fill up the jungyu tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 04:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12740907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonciaohui/pseuds/moonciaohui
Summary: mingyu really loves junhui // drabble





	Hello

**Author's Note:**

  * For [junhaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/junhaos/gifts).



“mingyu-ah why did you say that! it's so embarrassing!” was the first words that came out of junhuis mouth when their last stage had ended. mingyu laughed as the older chinese boy weakly punched him on the chest while having a pout on his pretty lips. 

“it's true though, you’re an innocent cute baby who loves to eat snacks and giggle at nothing.” said mingyu, smug as ever, watching as his boyfriend's cheeks and ears got redder with every word. 

“w-well maybe i do! but don't tell the fans that! and i'm not cute!” junhui whined, exasperated. mingyu just smirked before tapping the older on the nose, even though he had wanted to kiss junhuis cute lips, he had to be careful around the staffs.

“whatever you say hyung” 

“YAH! kim mingyu check your tone!” the flustered chinese boy spluttered before marching away to take off his stage outfit and return it to the stylist. mingyu just laughed at his cute hyung and left to take off his stage clothes as well. 

 

later that night everyone had gathered back at the dorms with the exception of chan and soonyoung who had stayed back to practice and minghao and wonwoo who had gone out to eat. mingyu was in the kitchen making ramen for the rest of the fools that they lived with as junhui sat on the counter, watching him work, sometimes striking up a conversation or adding on quirky comments. 

mingyu was humming one of their new songs ‘without you’ and adding the flavoring packets to the ramen when he felt two slim arms snake around his waist and hold him in place. he let out a small gasp in surprise before giggling when he heard junhuis soft voice harmonizing to his humming. 

he kept stirring the ramen slowly with his left hand and intertwined his larger hand with junhuis smaller, softer one. (have yall ever seen how cute and small junnies hands are) 

the two continued to hum and sway to their own broken music and enjoy eachothers company, blissfully unaware of the nosy hyung (jeonghan) that was hiding around the corner taking a video. well, blissfully unaware until the shuttering of a camera snapped them both out of their daze. 

“YOON JEONGHAN I WILL CASTRATE YOU!” a red faced mingyu shouted after his devilish hyungs retreating figure. junhui just giggled at the others anger and embarrassment before placing a warm, chaste kiss on his lips. mingyu immediately melted into the fleeting touch and then returned back to peacefully stirring the ramen, making a mental note to let jeonghan starve and give the extra portion to junhui (he has been feeling too light lately). mingyu sighed and relished in the feeling of the olders arms around him, ignoring the chime on his phone from a text in the group chat most likely of the pictures his pesky hyung had taken. 

 

they had all gathered into the living room, family movie night being common when they got a break after a long days schedule. junhui had taken to sitting in between his legs on the floor, laying back into his chest. the 95 line had claimed the couch, while the rest were sentenced to the floor. soonyoung was sprawled across junhuis legs with wonwoo next to him while jihoon, hansol and minghao had chosen not to watch the movie. seokmin. seungkwan, and chan were all cuddled in a big pillow nest to the right of the couch. popcorn was passed around and everyone settled in for the movie.

tonight was wonwoos pick, and the 97 liner had chosen a surprisingly interesting documentary about undersea creatures. but apparently to junhui it wasn’t very entertaining as the older had sunk back into mingyus chest and fallen asleep approximately 30 minutes into the movie.

mingyu cooed at the olders squished up cheeks and resting face. his heart melting at junhuis eyelashes that fanned across his flushed cheeks as soft puffs of air came out from the plump lips. he made sure to take a picture before he too, settled back, wrapped his arms around his cute boyfriend, and closed his eyes. 

 

little did mingyu know that before he woke up in the morning yoon jeonghan was back at it again, snapping pictures of his adorable dongsaengs cuddling together. and even though mingyu would yell at him for it, the tan boy would always secretly ask jeonghan to send him the pictures whenever junhui wasn’t paying attention.

**Author's Note:**

> oooo this isnt even a proper fic theres not even plot wow but i just needed to vent out some jungyu because theyre so cute and in love


End file.
